Ground Hog Day
by ThePandaNinja8
Summary: What if you had to live the same day over and over? And how do you make it stop? That's what Clary has to find out. Heavy inspiration form the movie Ground Hog Day. ClaryxJace


_**This story takes place after the last book. Therefore this story does contain spoilers of City of Heavenly Fire.**_

**Sigh. I own nothing. Except this account. Good enough. (;**

"Clary" Jace purred gently brushing her messy bangs out of her eyes back with the rest of her fiery red hair.

"Claaaarrryyy" Jace tried again when she didn't respond her grinned shaking her a bit this time.

"Wha-?" Clary muttered sleepily, blinking slowly to meet a set of honey gold eyes that's color never failed to amaze her every time she looked into them.

"It's time to wake up" He looked over her sleepy face watching her wake up.

"But I don' wanna" she grumbled burying her face into the pillow.

"Clary, it's 1:30. Get up before I make you." He warned looking at her move her head from the pillow into his toned bare chest. They were lying in Amatis's guest room. They were currently staying there until they were able to help fix the damage that Jonathan had caused; they had full days of hauling dead, identified, Endarkened Warriors into their graves.

"Whatcha gonna do if I don't get up?" she challenged smirking into his warm torso.

"This." He said simply before she could reply he pulled the covers down to her hips and dug his fingers into her sides as she squealed arching her back and grabbing his hands half attempting to make him stop, not that she wanted him too.

"Jace!" she shouted between laughs and pitiful swats. "Jace, please! I'm serious stop!" she laughed even harder as he continued his tickling assault on her sides, stomach, ribs and thighs.

"I'll stop if you get up." He smirked slowing the tickling so she could talk without laughing.

"Okay, okay! Just stop please!" She pleaded while struggling to get away from him.

He raised his hands sitting back grinning at his victory. He watched her red face and heavily breathing chest as she scowled at him lying on her back "I'm mad at you now" she growled out it was her typical reply when her did something to her she found 'unfair' as she called it. He just enjoyed teasing her at the things she couldn't do.

"You know you love me."

"Not anymore"

He gasped in mockery putting his hands over his heart "You don't love me anymore? What's a poor boy to do without his girl's love?"

"He'll live. Now up," She replied grinning "I have to get out of bed"

His cocky grinned dropped as he leaned down over Clary's petite body pressing his lips to hers not worrying about their morning breath it didn't matter since they both had it. He could feel her grin against his lips as she returned the kiss. He moved his lips back a bit and braced himself to run before Clary could question he dug a single finger into her side. She yelped loudly at the surprise attack.

There goes Jace.

"Really?!" She scowled as the door slam and heard his laughter and footsteps when he retreated down the stairs escaping her wrath.

She rolled out of bed and pulled off her thin t-shirt to put on one of Jace's and a pair of ripped mundane acid jeans and mismatch neon socks before walking out the bedroom door and down the stairs to give him a piece of her mind but not in the way most people would give their other half some of their thoughts she had no intention of telling him off or punching him or being mean. She was going to be truly childish about this yes. She had just the plan that would drive him nuts. Not that he really did anything bad he was just a sarcastic, cocky, and arrogant yet for a good reason, jerk. For how much he teased her about her height he was due for something that wasn't exactly what he wanted for a change.

The smell of pancakes wafted into Clary's nose hitting her like a ton of brick waking her inactive stomach making it growl like a rabid animal. She strolled into the kitchen where the source of the scent was to find Jace in sweat pants he managed to grab while on the run, at the stove flipping the pancakes onto the plate next to the stove with an expert flip of his wrist.

She sat down at the table watching him spin on his heels with a plate full of panned cakes eyes widening when he saw her at the table oblivious of her earlier entrance.

He sat the plate down on the table reaching for the syrup she silently reached forward grabbing a heavenly circle and taking a bite out of it.

"I think you are wearing my shirt. Don't you have your own?" Jace asked packing a pancake drowned in syrup into his mouth.

Clary shrugged innocently grinning into her next bite of pancake.

"You don't know?"

Shrug and smirk.

"Woman, I swear." He rolled his eyes at her smug silence.

At that she grinned cramming the rest of the pancake in her mouth and walking back upstairs leaving Jace to eat by himself. She needed to get out somewhere today and she really didn't feeling like fighting demons, or hauling more dead bodies, or attending funerals so she wandered around looking for her phone before she found it in Jace's nightstand drawer.

_Wanna shop today?_

She threw the phone back on the bed after she sent the message to someone she could always talk out stuff with since Simon had lost his memory that he was slowly regaining. Isabelle and Simon were going out again after Luke and Jocelyn's wedding from what Simon remembered of their relationship even though it was extremely awkward for both of them. Clary could still talk to Simon about anything and everything but he didn't remember anything really except little snippets of what she was talking about.

_Please. Alec and Magnus are about to make me sick._

_Mall in 15?_

_Sure._

Clary dropped her phone in her back pocket of her ripped jeans that fit her like a second skin as she reached under the bed and pulled out her Vans putting them on and walking down the stairs to find Jace on the PS3 playing Grand Theft Auto.

Psh, typical Jace.

Without him noticing she grabbed a jacket off the rack without even bothering to check who's it was and headed out the door _not knowing she would live the same day over again._

**Okie dokie! So this will be a two parter but I just wanted to put the first part out to see what you lovelies thought~ **

**Reviews are my fuel**

**More fuel, more stories.**

**~PandaNinja**


End file.
